


The Choices We Make

by Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Stockholm Syndrome, Terra is bad at leaving Slade, Trying to break free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie/pseuds/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie
Summary: Slade has unfinished business with Terra. One day, he kidnaps her, and rapes her.She gives birth to twins, Jaelyn and Silas. Slade is psychotic, and does some horrible things.





	1. What She Never Asked For

Lightning flashed harshly, followed by the raucous rolling of thunder.

Terra’s eyes snapped open, glancing around the small, dark room.

She sighed deeply, knowing how hard it would be to fall back asleep.

She looked down to her abdomen, which had grown increasingly larger in the past few weeks.

_ ‘Damn Slade. Damn him.’  _ Terra thought bitterly.

She laid back, trying not to think about  _ that night _ . Of course, this was harder than she would've liked it to be; it was painted so vividly in her memory.

_ “It’s getting late, Terra. You should get some rest.” he said, sitting down next to her. He pulled Terra into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. _

_ “After all, you never know what kind of demons lurk in the dark, waiting...Hunting.” _

_ He chuckled deeply, and looked into Terra's eyes; they were glazed over, just like he expected. He laid Terra down, her hair fanned out underneath her. He heard a small whimper, and looked down at the blonde girl beneath him. _

_ “No...please.” she pleaded weakly. _

_ Slade smirked in amusement, hidden behind his mask. _

_ He brushed a few blonde wisps out of Terra’s pale, fearful face. _

_ “Oh Terra, don't be scared. I promise I'll be gentle.” he said, his voice carrying undertones of ersatz sincerity. _

Terra shuddered at the memory, goosebumps rippling across her arms.

Hearing another clap of thunder, she turned her attention back to the window.

Terra lay back, trying to get comfortable on the queen sized bed.

She watched the storm, hoping it would help her fall back asleep, if only for a little while.

When she next opened her eyes, she was greeted by sunshine.

It felt warm, and comforting. Terra remembered a time before she was in this room, before she was pregnant… before Slade.

She sat up, stretching. She went to stand, and smiled. The feeling of standing without back pain was absolutely wonderful.

Then there was the morning sickness.

Terra rushed to the bathroom, hoping nothing would come out prematurely. Luckily for her, nothing did.

Once she felt better, Terra left the bathroom, and went back to her room.

_ ‘Once the baby is here, I'm gone.’  _ she told herself. She was  _ not _ going to let Slade influence her child, even if he  _ was  _ the father.

Terra laid in her side, face buried in the cool pillow.

She took in a series of deep breaths, letting them out slowly and softly.

She was so relaxed, the sound of the door creeping open barely graced her ears.

“Comfy?”

She looked up to see Slade, standing over her.

“This is the only way the baby wants to lay down.” Terra said defensively, sitting up.

“There's no need to get snippy, Mama.” Slade chided, looking down at the girl.

Terra's face tinted red, warming with anger.

“I never asked to be pregnant with your child. You drugged me, and you took advantage of me.” Terra said, tears shining in her eyes.

Slade brushed his hand across Terra's cheek, making her flinch.

“I know, baby.” Slade said quietly, wrapping his arms around her.

She tensed in the mercenary’s arms, and sniffled.

“Let's get going. You wouldn't want to miss your ultrasound.” Slade said, letting go of Terra.

She reluctantly followed him out to the car, and climbed into the passenger’s seat.

Slade backed out of the driveway, and headed towards Jump City General Hospital.

<>~<>~<>~<>

“Okay, Mrs. Wilson-” said one of the nurses.

“Um, Markov. We're not married.” Terra corrected as politely as she could. She hated it when people thought she was married to Slade.

“Of course. Ms. Markov, you will be in Room Three. The doctor will be with you shortly.” the nurse said.

“Thank you.” Terra replied, walking down the hall, Slade following closely.

Once they got to the room, they sat down, and waited for the doctor.

“Good morning, Terra. How are you feeling today?” the doctor asked, entering the room.

“I'm okay, just a bit of the usual morning sickness.” Terra replied.

<>~<>~<>~<>

As Slade drove back home, he could hear Terra gushing.

“Can you believe it? Twins. We're having twins.” Terra said excitedly.

“Yes we are. I'm very glad.” Slade replied.

Terra's smile dropped, and her face blanched.

‘ _ Idiot! You can't stay with Slade. Once the babies are born, you're taking them somewhere safe.’  _ Terra scolded herself, folding her hands in her lap.

Slade stole a glance away from the road, and looked at Terra.

“Are you alright?” he asked her, noticing her twiddling her thumbs.

“I'm fine.” Terra said absentmindedly, not making eye contact with Slade.

“Okay.” Slade replied. He didn't really believe her, but he wasn't really in the mood to argue.

Once they got home, Terra went straight to he room, and laid down, just the way the baby- babies- liked.

“This will all be over soon.” she told herself, shutting her eyes.

She was soon fast asleep, hoping her children would grow up in a safe environment, away from their villainous father.


	2. Was Worth It In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter is not mine. All rights go to Amy Lee.

 

Terra was eight months into her pregnancy. At her most recent appointment, she was informed of the likelihood that the babies would be born early.

_ “Don’t be alarmed if they’re born a bit before their due date. Most due dates are just an estimate. Just get to the hospital safely, and we’ll take care of you.” the doctor said. _

_ “Okay. Thank you for letting me know.” Terra replied with a smile. _

_ “You’re welcome.” he said, returning the gesture. _

Terra awoke suddenly, and looked around her room. She felt perfectly fine, but she just couldn’t sleep.

She stood up, and walked out of her bedroom, down the hall to Slade’s room. Normally, she wouldn’t do this, but tonight was different.

She walked into Slade’s room, and approached his bed.

Being the light sleeper that he was, he awoke easily.

“Terra? What are you doing up?” he asked.

“I can’t sleep. Do you have room for three more?” Terra asked.

Slade nodded, and Terra climbed into the large, accommodating bed. 

Terra leaned up against Slade’s chest, breathing deeply.

Slade wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her temple.

“I love you, Terra.” he told her.

“I love you too.” Terra mumbled sleepily, resting her head on Slade’s shoulder.

She fell asleep, Slade rocking subtly from side to side. Eventually, he drifted off too.

<>~<>~<>~<>

Just a few nights later, Slade was carrying Terra out to the car, and lowering her into the passenger’s seat. He got into the driver’s seat, and drove to the hospital.

Upon arrival, Terra was put into a wheelchair, and taken into a delivery room.

She was exhausted, but the babies were nearly here.

“Just one more push, Terra. You can do this.” one delivery room nurse encouraged.

Soon, the twins were born, one boy and one girl.

Minutes later, Terra was holding her first child; a beautiful baby girl. Slade was holding their son, looking down at him with loving eyes.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they Slade?” Terra said tiredly, smiling.

“Absolutely.” Slade responded.

He couldn’t wait to see what they would do when they grew up. He hoped that they would join him in the path of treachery, and make the world a dangerous place for heroes.

“Can I hold my little boy?” Terra asked Slade.

“Sure.” Slade replied, handing the smaller twin to her, as she shifted her daughter to her other arm.

Terra looked down at her children, and smiled. 

“This is Silas Alois Markov, and Jaelyn Eloise Markov.” she announced proudly. She couldn’t wait to get away from Slade.

‘ _ Tonight, Terra. You and the twins will leave when Slade’s asleep.’  _ she reminded herself. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Slade said one very familiar word.

“Wilson.”

Terra looked up at him.

“No, it’s Markov. I want the babies to grow up with the same last name as their mother.” Terra responded, looking up at Slade.

They wouldn’t even remember him, so why make them carry that last name, especially since she didn’t even bear that mark?

“Fine. Markov it is, then.” Slade replied, rolling his eyes.

Terra looked down at the twins, and smiled, kissing each of their foreheads.

“I'm going to go get coffee. Do you want anything?” Slade said, looking at Terra.

“No thank you, I'm okay.” she replied.

“Alright.” Slade replied, exiting the room.

Once he was gone, Terra looked at the twins.

“Tonight, we’re going away, just the three of us. We'll go somewhere Slade will never think to look.” she told them. She didn't think this was related, but Jaelyn smiled in her sleep.

“My beautiful babies.” she hummed, rocking the twins gently.

She closed her eyes, and breathed meditatively.

When Slade returned a few minutes later, he set his coffee down, and walked over to Terra.

He took Silas from her arms, and sat down in a nearby chair, cradling him in his arms.

“One day, when you're older, you will follow in Daddy’s footsteps. Do you want to fight off the meddling heroes, Silas?” Slade said, looking down at his son.

Silas’ facial expression remained neutral. Slade knew that if the twins were raised under the right circumstances, they would gladly follow their parents toward villainy.

<>~<>~<>~<>

A few nights had passed, and Terra was sitting on her bed with the twins nestled in her arms.

“Slade, we need to get them something that they can safely sleep in. I don't want them getting hurt.” Terra said, looking up at Slade.

“Of course, dear. I’ll find something.” Slade replied, less than enthusiastic.

“I mean it. They’re infants. I don’t want my babies to get hurt.” Terra continued, growing defensive.

“Yes, I know. I’m on it.” Slade told her, growing snippy himself.

Terra huffed in annoyance, but directed her attention back to Silas and Jaelyn.

“I think it’s going to be a quiet evening, right twinses?” Terra cooed.

“They can’t understand you.” Slade said, looking down at her.

“They can understand the tone. And besides, there’s nothing wrong with me talking to my babies.” Terra replied.

“Whatever.” Slade said, turning out of the room. He shut the door behind him, leaving Terra with the twins.

“Don’t worry, babies. Once Slade’s asleep, we’re leaving. We can go find my friends. I’m sure they’ll help us, they’re good people.” Terra told them.

<>~<>~<>~<>

A few hours later, Slade had finished assembling the bassinets he had bought for the twins. He knew Terra would want them in her room, but he decided to ask anyway.

“Where do you want me to put these?”

“We can keep them in here. I want Jae and Si to be comfortable.” Terra replied.

“Alright.” Slade said, taking Silas from Terra, who was currently putting Jaelyn down. He set Silas down in the vacant bassinet, and stood, straightening his posture.

“They really are beautiful, Terra.” Slade remarked, draping his arm over Terra’s shoulders, pulling her close to him.

She clenched her hand into a fist, but said nothing.

“I think I’m gonna turn in for the night. Tomorrow’s a busy day.” Slade said, stretching. He kissed Terra on the forehead, and exited the room, walking to his own.

Terra shut the door, and walked back over to the twins. They were still awake, but it seemed they would fall asleep at any moment. She began to sing.

“Goodnight, sleep tight. No more tears. In the morning, I’ll be here.

And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes. Because we said goodnight and not goodbye.

We said goodnight, and not goodbye.”

Terra looked at the twins, who were now sleeping peacefully. She smiled, and got ready for bed.

Now that she wasn’t pregnant, sleeping would be a much better experience.

She got under the covers, and rested her head on the pillow, looking out the window. The sky was delicately dusted with stars, all gleaming brightly.

Terra closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep. She snored softly, chest rising and falling in long, drawn intervals.


	3. Evil Knows No Bounds

It was around one in the morning when the doorknob slowly turned, allowing the door to be pushed open.

Slade crept into the room, and stole a glance in Terra’s direction. She was fast asleep. 

Slade walked over to where the twins lay. He picked up Silas, and cradled him in his arms.

He looked down at the boy, and began to speak to him softly.

“I know that Mommy thinks that she can take you and Jaelyn away from me, but I won’t let that happen. After tonight, Terra will never want to leave me again. She’ll stay here for the rest of her life, right by my side, or in my arms. I’m really sorry that I have to do this, but one day, Mommy and Jaelyn will understand. They’ll understand that this was the only way to keep our family together.” Slade said, adjusting Silas in his arms.

“Goodbye, my baby boy.” Slade added, softly kissing Silas’ temple. He wrapped his gloved hand around Silas’ head and over his mouth, and just held him.

He kept pressing down, until her felt Silas go completely still. He felt for a pulse, and confirmed there was nothing.

Slade set Silas back down in the bassinet, covering him with a light baby blanket.

He looked back at Terra once more, and left the room.

Not even a minute later, Terra opened her eyes, and sat up. She glanced over at the bassinets, and smiled upon seeing the twins sleeping peacefully.

She walked tiredly out of her room, and into Slade’s.  She saw that Slade was asleep, and quietly approached him.

“Come here, Terra.” he said gently. He didn’t even have to look up to know she was there.

Terra climbed into bed with the man, and cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her.

He kissed her forehead, and she sighed contentedly, falling back asleep.

‘ _ This is just what I was waiting for. Terra is already emotionally attached to me, and once she discovers Silas in the morning, she’ll be completely devoted to me for as long as she lives.’  _ Slade told himself. He felt very lucky. If he had know from the get-go that getting Terra to stay with him was this easy, he would have started a long time ago.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

<>~<>~<>~<>

Terra awoke to a dreadfully dismal day, and sighed.

“At least seeing Jaelyn and Silas will cheer me up.” she told herself, standing up.

She walked into her room, and looked at the twins, smiling. Jaelyn was in a deep sleep, her breathing perfectly balanced. Terra looked over at Silas, and noticed something was off.

There was a blanket there that wasn’t there the previous night. Terra moved the blanket, and froze in terror.

Silas was deathly still. She picked him up and held him close, desperately hoping that his heart was beating.

Her heart sank.

He was dead.

“Slade! Silas is dead!” she sobbed, calling for Slade.

The door swung open, and Slade rushed to Terra’s side.

“No, this can’t be. He was fine last night, how could he be dead?” Slade asked. He caught a glimpse of Silas’ face, and felt a pinprick of guilt.

‘ _ It was for the best. Just do this for Terra, and then she’s yours forever.’  _ Slade told himself.

He wrapped his arms around Terra, and hugged her tight. He gently stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

Terra sobbed into his chest, still cradling Silas. She couldn’t bare the thought of letting him go.

As Terra grieved the loss of her son, her head began to reel. She began to fall, and Slade held her up securely in a warm embrace.

_ ‘He’s gone. I can’t believe he’s really gone.’ _ Terra thought, tears running down her face. She looked up at Slade, and her heart fluttered.

_ ‘Slade really does care about me. He’s absolutely wonderful. I love him.’  _

These were the thoughts that ran through Terra’s mind. She looked back up at Slade, and was pulled from her thoughts.

“Can we… can we let him rest somewhere safe?” she asked quietly.

“I wouldn’t ask for anything less.” Slade replied, unwrapping his arms from Terra’s frame. She looked down to Silas one last time.

“My beautiful boy. Even though our time together was so short, it was special nonetheless.” Terra said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Slade walked out of the room, and Terra followed close behind, carrying Silas.

Slade grabbed a sheet to wrap Silas in, and headed out to the car with Terra. They got in, buckled, and headed out.

After a brief ten minute drive, the pair exited the car, and began to walk up a grassy hill. They stopped at a willow tree, and sat down. Slade began to dig a hole in the soft earth, big enough to fit the tiny boy. 

“Okay, Terra. It’s time.” Slade said, breaking the serene silence. Terra looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Please, just a few more minutes.” she asked, her bright blue eyes flushed with sadness.

“Okay.” Slade replied, showing a bit of remorse.

Terra gave a tiny smile. She looked around in the grass, and found a small blue flower. She uncurled Silas’ fingers, and placed the flower into his tiny hand, closing his fingers back around it. She then found a rock that was about half a pound, and eight inches in diameter.

She carefully scored the stone, and set it aside.

“I’m ready.” she told Slade quietly, placing the baby in his arms. Slade wrapped Silas up, and gently lowered him into the earth. He filled the dirt in, and smoothed it out. Terra placed the stone gingerly and the base of the tree, and patted it.

_ Silas Alois Markov _

Terra stood, and looked down at the grave.

“I love you, Silas.” she said.

“Come on. Let’s go home.” Slade put in.

Terra wiped a tear from her eye, and looked at the stone again. She saw a few flowers in the surrounding area, and picked them up, placing them at the foot of the stone.

She walked back to the car, Slade following closely. Terra got into the passenger’s seat, and Slade got into the driver’s seat. He pulled out from where he was parked, and headed home.

Once they returned, they walked into the house. Slade froze suddenly, upon seeing his son, Jericho. Jericho was sitting on the couch, holding Jaelyn.  
“Joseph. What are you doing here?” he asked, looking the blond teen in the eyes.  
Jericho got up, handed Jaelyn to Terra, and possessed his father’s mind.  
“But how did you know Jaelyn was here?” Terra asked.  
Jericho spoke through Slade, and told Terra that it wasn’t good to leave a newborn home alone, even if it was just for half an hour. Jericho unpossessed Slade, and stood, facing his father.  
“I’m gonna take Jaelyn upstairs. I can see that you have some catching up to do.” Terra said, exiting the room.  
Slade looked at Jericho, who had a curious glint in his eyes.  
“Yes, Jaelyn is Terra’s child as much as she is mine.” Slade told him.  
Jericho projected something in Slade’s mind, trying to figure out exactly why his father would do something so horrible to someone.  
“What other choice did I have? Once the twins were born, Terra was going to leave me.” Slade said defensively, catching the look Jericho was giving him.  
“Of course she was. You kidnapped her, and you raped her. Why would anyone stay with you after that?”  
Slade heard Jericho’s question clearly, as if he had voiced it.  
“It is none of your business. If you know what’s good for you, you will stay out of it, Joseph.” Slade replied, a lethal look crossing his eye. Terra walked back into the living room at that very moment.  
“Alright, Jaelyn’s asleep. Joseph, would you like anything to drink?” Terra said, looking at the golden haired teen.  
Jericho smiled, but turned the offer down with a wave of his hand.  
“Do you want anything, Slade?” Terra asked, turning to look at him.  
“Just a cup of coffee.” Slade replied, and Terra walked into the kitchen.  
“You won’t get away with this. The Titans will come soon enough, and you’ll be put away for a long time.”  
Slade chuckled, and laid a hand on Jericho’s shoulder.  
“That’s where you’re wrong, my boy. I already have gotten away with this. I’ve got Terra wrapped around my finger, and thanks to her unwavering loyalty to me, she will never leave my side. Not ever.” Slade said quietly, looming over his son.  
Jericho wrenched away from his father’s grip, and looked into his eyes.  
“You can call it loyalty all you want. Thanks to you, that poor girl has Stockholm Syndrome. I hope you’re happy.”  
“I could never be happier.” Slade replied, smirking.  
Terra returned, a cup of coffee in hand. She handed it to Slade, who took it gladly.  
“Thank you, dear.” he said.  
“You’re welcome.” Terra replied, smiling. She then looked at Jericho, and noticed his uncomfortable expression.  
“Is everything okay?” she inquired.  
“Oh yes, Joseph was just leaving. He’s very busy at the moment, aren’t you, son?” Slade began, glaring at the Honorary Titan. Jericho nodded, feeling threatened.  
“Well thank you for staying with Jaelyn. I hope you’ll visit again soon.” Terra said, hugging Jericho. When Terra let go, Jericho stole one last glance at his father. He waved, and left.  
“I’m going to go rest. When you have a moment, could you move Jaelyn’s bassinet into your room? I probably won’t be using mine for a while, seeing as what happened.” Terra said.  
“Of course.” Slade replied, hugging Terra.  
“I love you.” she said, returning the gesture. She turned, and went upstairs, turning into Slade’s room.  
Slade sighed, and sat on the couch. If Joseph knew what was good for him, he would stay out of Slade’s business.


	4. 4

A few months had passed, and Terra was on the couch, sleeping. She had been up for most of the night, trying to get Jaelyn to sleep. 

Slade walked into the living room, carrying Jaelyn in one arm, and walked over to the couch.

He pulled a blanket over Terra, leaving it at shoulder level. He turned to walk away so he could get some work done, when he heard movement from behind.

“Slade?” Terra mumbled, opening her eyes.

“Hey, how did you sleep?” Slade asked, turning back around.

“I slept well, once Jae was asleep. Can you hand her to me, please?” Terra replied, holding her arms out.

Slade walked closer, and rested Jaelyn in her mother’s arms.

“By the way, Jinx is coming over later. We’re going to have a girls’ day, so you need to take care of Jaelyn.” Terra added, smiling.

“I’m her father, she’ll be perfectly fine.” Slade replied. He left the living room, and retreated to his lair.

<>~<>~<>~<>

“Come on, Terra. Jaelyn will be fine.” Jinx said, trying to drag her friends out the door.

“Okay, okay. Bye Jaelyn, bye Slade.” Terra said, kissing Slade. Jinx looked at her like it was the weirdest thing.

“How did you...with the mask...it’s like kissing a nickel…” Jinx stuttered, gobsmacked.

Terra shrugged, and she and Jinx headed out. Slade closed the door, and looked down at the baby in his arms.

“She’ll be back soon enough, Jaelyn, you’re fine. Daddy’s here.” Slade said, seeing that Jaelyn was about to cry. Slade sat down on the couch, and rocked her. It was at that moment he realized that he hadn’t taken care of a baby in years, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do. He decided to just put her upstairs in her crib and let her sleep.

<>~<>~<>~<>

Terra returned a few hours later, said goodbye to Jinx, and, as her friend pulled out of the driveway, walked into the house.

Upon opening the door, she saw Slade standing in the entryway, and ran into his arms.

“I missed you so much.” she cried, hugging him tightly.

“You were only gone for a few hours.” Slade told her.

“I know, but it feels like longer.” Terra replied, wiping away a tear.

“How’s Jaelyn?” she continued, pulling away from Slade’s embrace.

“She’s fine. She’s asleep.” Slade told her, and Terra crossed her arms.

“Now she won’t sleep tonight. It’ll be last night all over again.” she sighed, going upstairs.

<>~<>~<>~<>

At about four in the morning, Slade and Terra sat on the couch, with Terra still trying to get Jaelyn to sleep. She was exhausted, and could barely keep her eyes open.

She leaned against Slade for support, both physical and moral.

“Please go to sleep, Jae Jae, Mommy’s tired.” Terra yawned, cradling the girl in her arms. She began humming, hoping it would soothe Jaelyn. Luckily, it did, and she fell asleep. Terra closed her eyes, and in mere minutes, was in a blissful state of slumber.

Slade carefully took Jaelyn from Terra’s arms, and carried her upstairs. He walked into his room that Terra had recently claimed partial ownership of, and set Jaelyn down in her crib. He then walked back downstairs, scooped Terra up, and carried her to their room. He laid her down on her side of the bed, and climbed in next to her. He took off his mask, and put it on the bedside table. He put his arm over Terra, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

The next day, when Terra woke up, she immediately went to check on Jaelyn. It pained her greatly to see that Silas was not there, and she remembered that he, unfortunately, would never be there again.

“Terra, are you okay?” Slade asked, opening his eyes, seeing that Terra was upset.

Terra was drawn from her thoughts by Slade’s voice. She turned to look at him, and nodded.

“Yeah.” she said, walking back over to their bed, sitting next to Slade. “You make everything okay.”

Slade hugged her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I’m glad I can do that for you.” Slade replied, kissing her temple.

“You’re not wearing your mask.” Terra observed, looking up at him.

“Oh, yeah. I never wear it when I’m sleeping.” Slade told her. He unwrapped his arms from around Terra, and reached for his mask, pulling it on over his head.

When Terra saw it, her heart fluttered. The first time she saw it, she wasn’t happy at all, but this was the Slade she had grown to love. This was  _ her  _ Slade.

_ “Somebody help me!” Terra screamed, desperate for anyone to hear her, as Slade hauled her away from everything she knew. _

_ “Nobody can hear you, Terra. From now on, it’s you and me against the world. I’ll protect you for as long as you remain loyal to me.” Slade replied. _

_ He carried her inside, and upstairs to the room she would eventually call her own. _

_ Once he crossed the threshold, he set Terra down on the floor, sitting her against the wall. _

_ “What do you want with me?!” Terra cried, tears welling up in her eyes. _

_ “I want to know that you’ll stay with me this time.” Slade replied, looking down at the blonde girl.  _

_ “I don’t want to be here.” Terra said, balling her hand into a fist. _

_ “I’ll be right back.” Slade told her, ignoring what she said. _

_ He left the room, locking the door behind him. _

_ Terra stormed over to the window, and tried to pry it open. When that didn’t work, she tried to break it. It was unbreakable. _

_ Terra screamed in frustration, and kicked the wall, stomping back over to where she had previously been. She sank to the ground, and cried. _

_ When Slade returned, we walked over to Terra, and held out his hand to her. _

_ “What is it?” she asked, looking up at him. _

_ “Something to make you feel better.” Slade told her. _

_ She cautiously took the pills from his hand, and took them one by one. Slade handed her a glass of water, and she washed down whatever substance she had just ingested. _

_ Her head spun, and she began to feel woozy. _

_ “It’s getting late, Terra. You should get some rest.” Slade said, sitting down next to her. He pulled Terra into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. _

_ “After all, you never know what kind of demons lurk in the dark, waiting...Hunting.” _

Terra blinked, and looked around. She had no clue  _ what _ just happened, or what had caused it. She was just glad that she had Slade there to support her.

“I’m going to go make coffee.” Terra told him, standing up.

“Okay, sounds good. Do you want me to bring Jaelyn downstairs when she wakes up?” Slade replied.

“Uh, sure.” Terra said, exiting the master bedroom. She walked downstairs, and into the kitchen, where she prepared a pot of coffee. Once the coffee pot was in the coffee maker, Terra poured hot water into the top, and pressed the button labeled ‘brew’. Hot water began to fill to pot, blending with the coffee grounds. Terra heard the front door opening, and was greeted by Jericho.

“Good morning, Joseph.” she said.

Jericho smiled, and waved.

“What are you up to?” Terra asked, and Jericho shrugged in reply. Jericho’s smile suddenly vanished, and he looked at Terra with questioning eyes.

**_"Why are you still at my dad’s house? I thought you would have left by now."_ **

“What do you mean, silly? I live here.” Terra replied, chuckling.

**_"No, I thought you were leaving after the twins were born. He doesn’t care about you, Terra. Take Jaelyn and go to the Titans. At least then you’ll be around people that care about you.”_ **

“I’ve heard enough, Joseph. I’m fine, and nothing you can say will change my mind. Please, just go.” Terra replied, feeling bad that Jericho would lie to her like that. Before anyone could say anything else, Terra ran out of the room, near tears.

Jericho felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to look at his father, having suddenly appeared behind him.

“How dare you try to take her away from me, Joseph. I need Terra to trust me, and you go and try to mess everything up? I need her, Joseph, don’t go ruining this for me. If you  _ ever _ try to drive her away from me again, I will make damn sure that you don’t live to see another day.” Slade said dangerously, looking into Jericho’s jade eyes.

**_“You’re a terrible person. I hope that Jaelyn has more sense than her mother, and sees right through your facade.”_ **

“Oh Joseph, you’re so naive. Who would Jaelyn look up to most in the world more than her own father?” Slade said, gripping his son’s shoulder harshly.

Jericho winced, and his facial expression changed to one of defense.

**_“Me. She’s my little sister, and I’ll make sure I’m always there for her.”_ **

“I’m sure you will, but we can’t always get what we want, now can we?” Slade replied, a vicious smirk crossing his lips.

Jericho exhaled through his nose, which had scrunched in anger.

“Now get out of my fucking house.” Slade added, releasing Jericho’s shoulder. With one last resentful look at Slade, Jericho left, hoping his father wouldn’t try to influence Jaelyn. Slade glared after his son, and went upstairs to see how Terra was feeling. He walked into their room, and saw Terra holding Jaelyn.

“Are you feeling okay? What happened with Joseph?” Slade asked, sitting down next to her.

“It was nothing, just a silly little spat.” Terra replied, dismissing the argument.

“Are you sure?” Slade asked

“Yeah, of course.” Terra replied, putting on a fake smile.

“Okay, if you say so.” Slade said, feeling like Terra wasn’t being completely honest. But if she said she was fine, he would accept it.


	5. Chapter 5

Three years had passed since the twins were born, and Jaelyn seemed to know that today was about her.

“Mommy, when are we going to have birthday cake?” Jaelyn asked, walking into the kitchen that morning.

“Sweetheart, we’ll have cake after dinner when you’re opening your presents, alright?” Terra said, looking down at her daughter.

“When’s dinner?” Jaelyn wondered, looking for the answers she craved, just like the birthday cake that she would be devouring later.

“6:00.” Terra replied.

“In the morning?” Jaelyn asked.

Terra looked down at Jaelyn, and put her hands on her little shoulders.

“Jae Jae, it’s 7:30, which is past 6:00 in the morning, so we have to wait until nighttime, okay?” Terra told her, looking into her diluted sapphire eyes.

“Aw man.” Jaelyn huffed, crossing her arms.

“It’s okay, you get to have a special birthday breakfast!” Terra exclaimed, changing the subject.

“How about we just make your birthday breakfast, okay Jae Jae?” Terra told her, picking her up.

“You’re changing the subject, Mommy.” Jaelyn said, seeing through her mother’s words.

“I know.” Terra replied, sitting Jaelyn down at the table.

<>~<>

Later that evening, Slade, Terra, Jericho, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jaelyn were gathered in the living room, sitting on either a couch, an armchair, or the floor.

“Hmph. Why do I have to sit on the floor while you crud munchers get to sit on the couch?” Gizmo complained, arms crossed over his chest.

“Because you’re the smallest, aside from Jaelyn.” Mammoth said, looking down at the short genius.

“But why does Jaelyn get to sit like a normal person?” Gizmo asked.

“She’s the birthday girl.” Jinx replied simply.

“Yeah, and dat’s da twooth.” Jaelyn added, standing on the couch, wobbling a bit.

“You tell ‘im, Jae Jae.” Terra said through a laugh, supporting her daughter’s stance.

Gizmo grumbled, and everyone laughed.

<>~<>

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jaelyn, happy birthday to you.” everyone sang.

“Now blow out your candles and make a wish.” Terra said.

“It’s Silas’s birthday too. Can we sing to him?” Jaelyn asked, looking at her mom.

“Of course, sweetheart. Do you want to help us?” Terra replied. Jaelyn nodded, and began singing.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Silas, happy birthday to you.” Jaelyn sang, with the adults joining for the final few words. Jaelyn clapped, and blew out the candles.

“What did you wish for, Jae?” Jinx asked, looking at her goddaughter.

“I wished for Silas to be happy. He said that he’s a little sad, and I don’t want him to feel like that anymore.” Jaelyn replied, smiling.

“That’s a very nice wish, baby. I’m sure Silas appreciates it.” Terra told her, tearing up a bit.

“Are you okay, mommy?” Jaelyn asked, concerned.

“I’m fine, just a little sad. I’m gonna go sit in the other room for a bit. I need some alone time.” Terra responded, wiping her tears away. She left the dining room, and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch.

“Mommy?” Jaelyn spoke out, her voice just over a whisper. Her eyes were gleaming with the makings of tears, and she felt like she wanted to cry.

“Here, honey.” Jinx said, handing Jaelyn a plate with a piece of cake and a scoop of ice cream.

“Thank you.” Jaelyn said, distracted for the time being. She quietly ate her dessert, sitting between Jinx and Jericho.

<>~<>

Terra looked down to her lap, tears pooling at her tear ducts. She wanted to cry, but the tears didn’t fall. That’s when she felt a little hand on her knee, and looked in front of her. There stood Jaelyn, a bright smile on her chocolate-covered face. Terra picked her up, and sat her in her lap.

“Hi, my beautiful girl. How are you?” Terra asked, trying to seem happy for her daughter’s sake.

“Full of sugar.” Jaelyn replied through a little mischievous giggle. “How are you, Mommy?” Jaelyn added.

“A little better.” Terra told her. Jinx walked into the living room, and sat down next to Terra.

“Do you want to talk, Terra?” she asked, looking at her friend.

“I think that would help.Thank you, Jinx.” Terra said, smiling.

“Jae, can we speak privately for a little bit?” Jinx asked, looking down at the child.

“Of course, ladies. Take all the time you need.” Jaelyn responded, getting off of Terra’s lap.

“I’ll be back later for our reading time, Mommy.” Jaelyn added, looking at Terra.

“Your room, 8:00. Be there or be square.” Terra laughed. 

Jaelyn nodded and set off to find someone to talk to.

<>~<>

Jaelyn walked over to Mammoth and Gizmo, wondering if they would want to talk to her.

“What are you doing?” she asked curiously, looking up at them.

“We’re talking about  _ stealing _ .” Mammoth said, crouching down to talk to her.

“You shouldn’t steal, it’s mean. You’ll hurt somebody’s feelings.” Jaelyn told him.

“Aw, that’s cute. Why don’t you go run along and talk to your big brother, the pesky Titan.” Mammoth said.

“You mean Joey?” Jaelyn asked, tilting her head.

“If he’s the blond kid, then yeah.” Mammoth replied.

“Okay.” Jaelyn said, scampering off in the direction of one of her favorite people.

<>~<>

“Hi Joey.” Jaelyn said, walking over to Jericho. He sat down against the wall, and Jaelyn joined him. Jericho pulled out a little wrapped box, and gave it to Jaelyn.

“Is this for me?” she asked, pointing to herself. 

Jericho nodded.

Jaelyn smiled, and opened the present. It was a small Titan communicator.

“Thanks, Joey!” Jaelyn exclaimed, hugging Jericho, who smiled in reply. Terra walked over, and looked at the two.

“Hey Jaelyn, it’s almost 8 o’clock. Are you ready to head upstairs?” she asked, sitting down.

“In a few minutes. I need to say goodbye to everyone.” Jaelyn said, walking around, saying goodbye.

When she finished making her rounds, Jaelyn started upstairs, but then realized she forgot someone. She rushed down the stairs, and ran over to Jericho, hugging him.

“Goodnight, Joey. I love you.” she said. Jericho wrapped his arms around her.

_ “ _ **_Be a good girl, Jaelyn. If you ever need me, just call me. Don’t let Slade know it’s real, okay?_ ** _ ” _

“I will.” Jaelyn whispered, so that no one could hear her but Jericho. She unwrapped herself from her brother’s arms, took Terra’s hand, and walked upstairs with her.

<>~<>

“And they all lived happily ever after.” Terra read, closing the book. Jaelyn turned her head to look at her mother.

“Mommy, are we gonna have a happy ending?” she asked, an innocent gleam in her eyes.

“Well, that’s a long time away, sweetheart, but we will have a very happy story to tell.” Terra told her, kissing her head. Jaelyn rested in her lap, head propped up below her shoulder.

“I love you, Mommy.” Jaelyn said, eyes beginning to close.

“I love you too, Jae Jae.” Terra replied. She picked her up, and laid her on her bed, pulling the covers up. Terra walked to the doorway, turned off the light, and left, closing the door behind her. She went back downstairs, where the guests were gradually leaving. Slade saw Terra, and made his way over to her.

“Is she asleep?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Terra replied, nodding. 

“Good. I’ll be working if you need me.” Slade said, turning to go to his lair.

Terra sighed, and went to go hang out with Jinx.


	6. Chapter 6

It was approaching midnight, and the Wilson house was dark. Lights flickered in Slade’s lair, and the exchange of words between a few different voices could be heard.

“So what is you plan from here, Slade?” inquired Brother Blood, who had arrived just minutes prior to the discussion.

“To train Jaelyn in combat as she grows up, and when she’s old enough, hope that she will choose to fight alongside her mother and father.” Slade replied.

“And how do you know she won’t go against your wishes and join the Teen Titans?” Mad Mod asked, arms folded behind his back.

“Trust me when I say this; Jaelyn will  _ never _ betray me. Even if she does try to fight on the opposite side, I will ensure that she regrets that decision.” Slade replied, his voice creased with sinister undertones.

“Do you mean… you wouldn’t kill her, would you?” Brother Blood asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“If I have to, I will.” Slade said. He turned away from the other two villains, and made to leave.

“But she’s your own daughter.” Mad Mod put in.

“I killed my son, didn’t I?” Slade replied dryly, looking back over his shoulder. His remaining eye was clouded with menace. 

“Now, we must depart. As the head of this house, I have to make sure I have a house to keep hold of.” Slade added, walking away, until he had completely vanished from the light. Mad Mod and Brother Blood looked at each other, and left.

When Slade went upstairs, he approached his door, and sighed heavily. If Terra ever knew what might happen to their daughter, she would be devastated. Slade closed his and Terra’s bedroom door as he walked into the room. He walked over to their bed, and climbed in with Terra. He fell asleep soon afterwards.

<>~<>

A few days later, Jaelyn was downstair in the living room, playing with some of her toys. She heard the front door open, and close a moment later. She looked up to see Slade walk in, followed by two other men.

“Whatcha doing, Slade? Having a playdate?” she asked.

“No, now go up to your room.” Slade replied snappishly.

“No, I’m playing downstairs.” Jaelyn told him.

“Go upstairs.” Slade reiterated.

“You’re not the boss of me.” Jaelyn said, crossing her arms.

Slade walked over to the three year old, and loomed over her.

“Jaelyn, I am your father. You will go upstairs now, or you’re going to be in big trouble.” Slade told her, growing angry.

“No you’re not! You’re just a bad man in a mask that likes my mommy and hates Joey!” Jaelyn yelled, standing up. Her face was red, and her hands were balled into tiny fists.

Slade bent down and picked her up, carrying her upstairs. Once he arrived at her room, he put her down on the floor, and went to the doorway.

“You will stay up here until I say you can come out, is that clear?” Slade hissed. Jaelyn nodded, on the verge of tears. Slade said nothing, and closed the door, locking it. Jaelyn sat on the floor and cried, hoping her mom would be back soon.

<>~<>

Slade stood in his lair, accompanied by Mad Mod and Brother Blood.

“So, I understand that the Titans and Titans East have been very busy as of late, correct?” Slade inquired.

“Yes, very much so.” Brother Blood replied. “The Titans East believe that I am all the way in Belarus, creating a death ray of some sort.”

“What about the Titans?” Slade asked, turning to the red haired villain.

“Hypnoscreens. It should keep the li’tle green one occupied until one of ‘is blasted li’tle friends snaps ‘im out of it.” Mad Mod reported, looking rather proud of himself.

“Excellent work, gentlemen. Keep it up. In a few years’ time, we will have yet another villain on our side.” Slade said. He dismissed the two, and headed back upstairs. He went up to the third floor, and approached Jaelyn’s room. He opened the door, and saw the kid on the floor, looking at pictures in a book.

“Jaelyn, you can come back downstairs now.” Slade said.

“I’m not going if you’re gonna be there.” Jaelyn replied.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier.” Slade told her.

“When’s Mommy coming home?” Jaelyn asked, ignoring his apology. He had really hurt her, and even at such a young age, she could not forgive him so easily.

Slade left, closing the door behind him. Jaelyn made sure the coast was clear, and pulled the Communicator that Jericho gave her out of the drawer.

<>~<>

“Joey, is Slade really my dad?” Jaelyn asked Jericho, looking into the communicator. Jericho nodded.

“But he’s not nice. Why does Mommy like him so much?” Jaelyn continued.

_ “ _ **_You’re too young now, Jaelyn, but when you’re older, I’ll tell you why your mom hasn’t left dad. But at least you have me and your mom, right?_ ** _ ” _

Jaelyn nodded.

“When are you gonna visit again?” she asked him.

_ “ _ **_Soon, I promise._ ** _ ” _

“Okay. I’ll be waiting. But next time I call, that means there’s trouble, and I need you to come over, okay?” Jaelyn said, looking into her brother’s digitized eyes.

_ “ _ **_You got it, kiddo. I gotta go now. I love you._ ** _ ” _

“I love you too.” Jaelyn replied, closing the communicator. That’s when she heard the door open, and looked up.

“Hi Jae Jae.” Terra said, walking into the room.

“Mommy!” Jaelyn exclaimed happily, running over to Terra. Terra picked her up, and hugged her.

“How was your day?” Terra asked.

“Slade was being mean, Mommy.” Jaelyn replied, looking sad.

“I’ll have to talk to him about that.” Terra said, looking into her daughter’s eyes. “Why don’t we go get some dinner, okay?” she added, walking downstairs.

<>~<>

That night, after Jaelyn was asleep, Terra was with Slade in their room.

“Jaelyn said you were being mean. Is that true?” Terra began.

“She was going to get in the way, what was I supposed to do?” Slade said.

“You could be nice to her. She’s my baby, and I don’t want you yelling at her like that!” Terra snapped.

“She’s my daughter too, Terra. Don’t forget that.” Slade replied.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I just don’t want her to think you’re a bully. She needs her father.” Terra said. “I need you too.” she continued, hugging him.

“I’m sorry too.” Slade said, returning the gesture.

“Let’s just forget about this and go to bed.” Terra put in, breaking away from the hug, laying down in their bed. 

_ ‘Say what you will, Terra. She will have her father, so long as she makes the right decisions. I will love and support her as long as she fights by my side.’ _


	7. Chapter 7

The day Jaelyn turned six was the day everything started going downhill. Slade had made up his mind that she would begin combat training bright and early.

“Jaelyn, wake up. I need you to come with me.” Slade said, shaking her awake.

“What time is it?” she muttered, eyes still closed.

“It’s 5 o’clock.” Slade told her.

“Then go  _ away _ . I’m trying to sleep.” Jaelyn replied, pulling her comforter over her head. This answer was not acceptable to Slade. He grabbed Jaelyn by the ankle, and dragged her out of bed.

“Slade,  _ STOP _ !” she yelled, kicking him.

“You need to start training today.” Slade told her.

“Train for what, you fricking psycho? I’m telling Mommy!” Jaelyn replied, running out of the room. Slade groaned. He was not getting through to this kid. Terra walked into the room, followed by Jaelyn.

“Slade, what the hell? Jaelyn is 6 years old, and it’s her birthday. Why are you so hellbent on waking her up this early?” Terra asked, arms crossed.

“Then I guess I had no reason. I’ll be downstairs.” Slade said through gritted teeth. He turned, and walked out the door.

“Jae Jae, I’m sorry you had to deal with this. It’s way too early, and it’s your birthday.” Terra said, hugging Jaelyn, who hugged back.

“You can go back to bed and wake up at a more reasonable hour.” she continued.

“Mommy, can you read me a bedtime story?” Jaelyn asked, looking up at her mom.

“Of course, baby. Come on, let’s get comfy.” Terra replied, and she and Jaelyn walked over to the twin bed. They sat down together, and Jaelyn picked up her stuffed bunny, holding it in the crook of her elbow. Terra picked up a book, opened it, and began to read.

As she read, Jaelyn grew more tired. She leaned against Terra, and rested her head on her shoulder.

Terra was practically finished with the story when she glanced over at Jaelyn. She was asleep, her steady breaths followed by soft, rhythmic snores. She cautiously got up, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl. Terra laid Jaelyn down comfortably, put her comforter over her, and kissed her forehead.

“Mommy has to run out for a little bit. I’ll be back before you know it, sweetie. I love you.” Terra said softly.

“Okay.” Jaelyn mumbled.

Terra smiled, and turned out of the room, shutting off the light and closing the door behind her.

Before Terra left the house, she set off in search of Slade.

<>~<>

“Slade, leave Jaelyn alone, okay? She’s 6, she doesn’t need to be involved with heroes or villains yet. I’m not even sure if she  _ has _ powers, but please, just let her have a childhood.” Terra told him.

“Fine, I will, but the moment she turns 13, she needs to make her choice.” Slade replied, arms crossed over his chest.

“That’s years from now. I’m sure she’ll choose whatever she feels morally aligned with.” Terra said.

“Or whatever she feels obligated to do.” Slade cut in.

“Oh no, you are  _ not _ manipulating my daughter.” Terra said boldly.

“I’m her father, I have as much of a say in this as you do.” Slade replied.

“The only reason you have any biological relation to her is because you raped me.” Terra snapped. 

Slade wanted to slap her right then and there, but he didn’t. That simply wouldn’t do. Instead, he laid his hands heavily on her shoulders, and looked her dead in the eyes.

“Just forget about that, it’s in the past. It’s over, Terra! That little girl up there is  _ ours _ , end of discussion. Now you can either make me out to be an evil man that did a terrible thing, and make her feel awful, or you can just forget about it. What Jaelyn doesn’t know won’t hurt her. It’s your choice, Terra. Think about it.” Slade said. Terra looked up at him, her nose twitching in anger.

“You can’t just control me and Jaelyn like this, we have free will.” Terra replied. Slade chuckled.

“Oh Terra, you really aren’t getting this. I had complete control over you once, remember? You were just a helpless girl, really. I was simply doing you a favor. Now you’re a beautiful young woman with a loving partner and a beautiful daughter.” he said. 

“You know what, Slade? I’ve made my choice. I’m leaving you. I’m taking Jaelyn with me, and we’re going to find the Titans.” Terra told him. Slade looked amused by this declaration.

“You didn’t leave that time, and you won’t leave now. How do I know this? Because I made it this way. You won’t leave me because you  _ can’t _ . You  _ need _ me, Terra. Let’s face it, sweetheart,” Slade said, cupping his hand over her cheek. “You  _ love _ me.”

Terra wrenched away from Slade, disgusted by the way he was acting.

“I don’t know why I’ve put up with you for six years, but it ends now. I’m taking Jaelyn away from this house, and you will never see either of us ever again.” Terra said, fed up with everything the masked mercenary was saying.

“Sure you will, sweetheart. Go ahead, I’ll wait. When you realize that you can’t be on your own, you can come right back, and all will be forgiven.” Slade replied. Terra grimaced, and left the lair. She hoped that Jaelyn would be okay with Slade for the time that she would be gone.

“Just in case…” she thought aloud, pulling out her old communicator.

<>~<>

Jericho opened the front door to the Wilson house, and walked upstairs. He knocked on Jaelyn’s door.

“Come in… unless you’re Slade… then you can go away.” came Jaelyn’s voice. Jericho opened the door, and stepped into the room.

“Joey!” Jaelyn exclaimed, running over to her older brother, hugging him.

_ “ _ **_Hey Jaelyn. What's up?_ ** _ ” _

“Slade tried to wake me up super duper early, and Mommy was mad at him. Then a little bit later, she told me she had to go out for a while, and said she'd be back later.” Jaelyn said, relaying the events from the past few hours.

_ “ _ **_Your mom told me that she's going to leave Slade tonight, and you two are gonna go stay with her friends._ ** _ ” _

“Really? We're leaving Slade?” Jaelyn asked, looking excited. Jericho nodded in reply.

_ “ _ **_Remember, this is a secret. If Slade found out about it, you wouldn't be able to go. Okay?_ ** _ ” _

Jaelyn pretended to zip her lips, and throw away the key. Jericho mimicked the motion, tightly sealing their secret.

From outside the door, Slade stepped back, slinking away as if he hadn't heard a thing.


End file.
